The disclosed embodiments relate generally to managing computer databases. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to methods and systems for aggregating data in computer databases for online services.
Computer networks play a significant role in our lives, as more people gain access to the computer networks (e.g., the Internet) and people use the computer networks for more activities. Increasingly, more people post comments or share items (e.g., web pages, products, or comments made by other users) online. However, existing methods are not efficient at managing such user-generated data. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for managing the user-generated data.